Love and baseball
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: A new girl moves into town right across the street from benny and they immediately become friends. But later on will they become more than that? R&R!
1. Im Benny

Chapter 1: "I'm Benny."

* * *

Kami's POV

I got of the car and headed toward the moving van. I looked around at my surroundings. Me and my older brother Martin moved there because our parents died in a car accident. When I was looking around I spotted a boy about my age with tan skin and dark brown or black hair hiding underneath a blue baseball hat. He was wearing a white button up shirt left unbuttoned with a blue tee shirt underneath, and white running shoes. I thought he was really cute and was glad that he lived across the street from me.

Benny's POV

I was on my way to the sandlot when I saw a beautiful girl with blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a dodgers baseball hat over it. She was wearing a Red shirt, Blue shorts, white running shoes. I saw a moving van, so I figured she was moving in across the street. I decided to go and say hi and welcome her to the neighborhood.

Kami's POV

I saw him coming over to our house so I picked up a heavy box and tried to carry it. I was struggling a lot hoping that my plan would work.

Normal POV

"Hey do you need help with that?" Benny said running across the street

"Yeah." Kami said struggling even more. She finally just dropped it

"Oh great that's just great!" Kami said picking up all of her little league trophies and baseballs.

"Oh let me help you." Benny said kneeing down and picking up some of the baseballs and bats.

"You play baseball?" Benny said surprised.

"Yeah Little league MVP. Nothing special." Kami said plainly.

"Wow. I play baseball too." Benny said with a smile.

"That's so awesome!" Kami said returning the smile.

"I forgot to Introduce myself. Benny Rodriguez." He said offering his hand to help her up.

"Kami Lopez." She said taking his hand and standing up. They didn't let go of each others hands until Martin came out to get more boxes.

"Kami. Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Benny Rodriguez." Benny said extending his hand for Martin to shake.

"Nice to meet you Benny." He said shaking his hand.

"Hey do you think you might wanna come to the sandlot with me? Its where me and my friends go to play baseball." Benny asked trying not to seem too anxious.

"Martin?" Kami said with the puppy dog pout.

"Fine but when your done come back and fix yourself something to eat because I have to rearrange my room."

"Thanks Martin." She said giving him a quick peck on the check.

"Come on!" Benny said taking her hand and pulling her with him.

"Hold on Benny!" She said trying to stop Benny.

"We're almost there." Benny said looking back at her.

The went through some bushes and the were at the sandlot.

"Wow!" Kami exclaimed running out on the baseball diamond.

"It's neat, huh?" Benny said while watching her run from to base to base.

"Its really great!" She said stopping in front of Benny.

"The guys should be here in a few minutes, so you wanna talk until they do?"

"Sure." She said running to the bleachers.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Kami said sitting down next to Benny.

"What does Kami stand for?" He asked looking at me.

"It stands for Kamillia. And does Benny stand for Benjamin?" She said asking Benny the same question he asked her.

"You better believe it." He said with a smile.

"What got you interested with Baseball?" Kami asked like a eagerly and Benny just laughed.

"I'm Serious here!" Kami said with a little laugh.

"I don't know, Kamillia I just started playing and now it's my main thing." Benny said like he was in an interview.

"Shut up!" she said shoving him. She shoved a little too hard and he fell off the side of the bleachers. Kami just gasped.

"You are so lucky we are on the last step of the bleachers, but that doesn't mean your off the hook!" He said getting up.

"Oh what are you gonna do chase me down?" She in a fake scared voice.

"Maybe." He sad with a smile. Kami screamed and then started running with Benny running right behind her.

"No!" Kami said when caught up with her. He tackled her and they both fell down.

"Your fast!" She said trying to catch her breath.

"You are too!" Benny said doing the same thing. They heard the chatter of boys and stood up.

"Hey Benny, and…" Smalls questioned.

"I'm Kami."

* * *

This is my first sandlot fanfic so R&R.

ruthie-camden-brewer


	2. Left field and heartbreaks

I proved you wrong

"Hey Kami." They all said in unison.

"Wow!" Squints said wiping off his glasses.

"Let me introduce you to the guys." He said motioning for her to follow him.

"This is Hamilton Porter He likes to be called Ham. This is Scotty smalls he like to be called smalls. This is Michael Palledorous Call him squints. Allen McLennan call him yeah-yeah. This is Kenny Denunez, Bertrem Grover Weeks, and Timmy and Tommy Timmons." He said pointing at all of them as he called them.

"Its nice to meet ya."

"All right guys lets play ball!"

"Can I play?" Kami asked them.

"But you're a girl!" Ham said.

"So who said girls cant play baseball!" She said with her hand on her hip and an arched eyebrow. She was offended by his remark. Benny thought she looked cute like that.

"The guy who invented baseball!" He said in another duh voice.

"How do you know it was a guy who invented baseball? It could have been a woman!" She shot back.

"That's impossible!" Ham said laughing.

"Well why don't we have a little contest? If I can hit the ball to left field then I get to play for the rest of the summer! If I don't Hit it to left field I wont ask to play and I'll be your cheerleader."

"My personal cheerleader?" He asked hopefully.

"No you loser the teams cheerleader!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine Everyone to their places. Good luck sweetheart." Ham said with a laugh.

Kami grabbed his shirt and said. "Don't ever call me sweetheart again." She let him go and took the bat angrily from him.

"Not such a good idea man." Benny said walking over to him.

"Why Benny? She just a girl!"

"Oh, no she was a Little league MVP three years running and her batting average is almost off the charts!"

"Whatever man." He said walking away.

"Batter up." He yelled a the put on the mask. Bertrem pitched the ball and when Kami hit it, It went all the way to left field. Everyone gasped.

"Well I've gotta go home. Bye guys!" She winked at Benny and he smiled.

"She winked at me!" Denunez said like he was in a trance.

"She's way to hot to wink at you." Squints said laughing.

"Yeah-yeah. Way too hot." Yeah-yeah said kind of laughing.

"Shut up you blockheads she winked at me!" Benny said rolling his eyes.

"Do you like her Benny?" Ham said suspiciously.

"Not like that just as a friend, you know I like normal girls ones that wear dresses and make-up!" Benny said reassuringly. What he didn't know was that Kami had left her bracelet there and she was gonna get but when she heard Benny she ran home heart brokenand forgot about the bracelet.

* * *

R&R. Please no flames! 

XOXO Ruthie


	3. To make you like me

To make you like me

"Hey Kami what's the matter?" Martin said to Kami as he opened her door. She was digging through her stuff and pulling out make-up, dresses, Skirts, and blouses from the junk box.

"Benny doesn't like girls who plays on baseball teams he only likes girly girls so I'm gonna put moms old makeup and dresses to good use." She wiping away tears angrily.

"Kami you don't have to change yourself for a guy! So he doesn't like you find some guy that does."

"No he lead me on so guess what he just lost a valuable member of his little baseball team. Now go so I can change and go to bed. Good night Martin." She said pushing him out the door.

"It's not even time to sleep yet." He said stopping.

"It doesn't matter! Bye!" She said closing the door.

"Girls!" He said walking away.

"I heard that Martin!" She yelled. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Benny."

"Hi Martin. Umm Kami left this at the sandlot can you give it back to her for me." He said giving him the bracelet.

"Sure. Bye Benny." He said before closing the door.

Next morning

* * *

"Morning Martin." Kami said walking out of her room and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and sat on the floor next to him.

"Morning. Hey Benny came over yesterday and asked me to give you this." He said handing her the bracelet.

"I better go tell him thanks then." She getting up and running to her room.

"Oh boy." He said rolling his eyes.

"I heard that too." She yelled down the hall.

"Lets see what mom left me." She said thinking. She chose a blue dress that went to her knees, She put on red lipstick and blush. She started down the hallway, but turned back to look at herself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Perfect!" She squealed.

"Be home by four Kamillia!" Martin yelled as she ran to the door.

"I will be Martin." She said running out the door. By the time she got to the sandlot the guys were there practicing.

"Whoa who's that?" Squints said wiping his glasses again.

"I think that's…" Smalls said being cut off by Benny.

"Kami!" Benny said in disbelief.

"Hey guys. I just came to tell Benny thank you for returning my bracelet. It was real nice." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." He said in complete awe.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to the theater if anyone wants to come with." She said looking at them.

"Sure." They all said in unison.

"Do you guys practice that?" She asked half laughing.

"No." They in unison again.

"Lets just go!" Ham said putting the glove down.

"But we have to practice just in case Phillips comes!"

"Come on Benny. Just for today." Smalls complained.

"Fine!" He said setting down the bat.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

* * *

After the movies

"Thanks for letting them all come Benny."

"They deserved it. They been working their butts of in the sun!" He said with a laugh.

"Well so have you so you deserved it to!" She said with a giggled.

"Do you want to come to the fair with me tomorrow?" Benny asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Like a date?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not! They guys will be coming too!" He said laughing.

"Oh, um okay." She said looking away.

"We'll all meet her at the sandlot."

"All right. Bye." She said turning around so he couldn't see her crying.

* * *

R&R. Please no flames!

ruthie-camden-brewer


	4. What are boyfriends for

Hey itz ruthie! I took me a little while to update im sorry. anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

What are boyfriends for

"Martin I'm going to the carnival with the guys." Kami said opening Martins door.

"Ok. Have a great time."

"Bye." She said smiling. She just had to wait for the guys to come and pick her up. She heard a knock on the door and she opened it revealing the Sandlot boys.

"Hi guys." She said. all of their jaws dropped. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white tee shirt.

"What happened to your dress?" Denunez asked.

"Yeah-yeah what happened to the dress?"

"Those are not good clothes to go to a carnival in you retards! Now lets go!" Kami said rushing them. They got to the carnival and were walking around.

"Hey who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?" Kami asked happily.

"Nah I have to let the hot dogs settle." Ham said patting his stomach.

"I'll go." Benny offered.

"All right come on." She said taking his hand. They both looked at their hands and up at each other.

"Sorry." She said letting go of his hand. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Don't be." He said smiling. and he pulled her to the Ferris wheel.

"Tickets please." The man asked as they got there.

"Here ya go." Benny said pulling out four tickets.

"You don't have to give up your tickets for my ride on the Ferris wheel." Kami said in guilt.

"But I want to." He said pulling her to a seat.

"Listen Kami I really like you and I was wondering if you might wanna go out sometime?"

"I'd love to!" Kami said happily and hugged him. They got off of the Ferris wheel hand in hand and walked to the group.

"Geez we let you two go on a ride together and you come back as a couple!" Ham exclaimed.

"Wow you two look cute together!" Smalls said examining them.

"Well thank you!" Kami said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, Well, Well Benny finally got a girl!" Phillips said laughing.

"Get out of here Phillips!" Benny said warningly while putting a protective arm around Kami's waist.

"Pretty little thing I must say." He said looking her up and down.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh but I like her Benny." Phillips said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me you dog!" Kami said slapping his hand.

"Hey if you ever decide to ditch him come talk to me, babe. All right guys lets go!" Hey said walking away.

"Thank you Benny."

"Hey what are Boyfriends for." Benny said with a smile.

* * *

Hey hope u liked it. R&R. And please no flames.

XOXO Ruthie


	5. What happens when you leave

What happens when you leave

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Kam, Benny's here." Martin yelled to his sister from the front door. She ran down the stairs fast in a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top.

"Bye Martin. I love you." Kami kissed her brother on the cheek.

"I missed you while you were on vacation. That week felt like forever." Benny over exaggerated jokingly.

"I missed you too Benny." She laughed.

They were the first ones there like everyday so the played catch until the others got there.

"Ay who's ready to play some ball?!" Ham asked hitting the inside of the mitt with his fist. But today wasn't the normal guys. An unfamiliar boy had been talking and joking with the guys. She looked at Benny who looked anywhere but at her.

"Benny who's that?" She asked curiously.

"Umm that's Danny." Benny said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"And Danny is…?" Kami persisted. She wanted to know why he was acting so guilty.

"He's, umm, well he's uhh your replacement…"Benny whispered, taking a step back and closing his eyes preparing to be hit.

"Hey Kami, this is Danny Densly. He's been playing baseball with us while you've been gone." Smalls said smiling.

"So I've heard," She glared at Benny the looked back at the guys. "One of your team would mind having me extra would you?" Kami asked hopefully, still angry at Benny.

"Yeah No problem." Bertram said motioning for her to go to his side. They all chose positions.

"Benny this aint cool man. I'm not playin with a girl. If you need me on the team for the game against Phillips, tell her she can't play." Danny said looking at Kami joking around with the guys.

"Besides Benny, She too cute to play baseball. Where'd you find her at she's wow." Danny said looking her up and down. Benny cringed.

"Don't look at her like that." Benny snapped.

"Ah you like her man, well ya gotta take one for the team and boot her or whether you win or not Phillips will be on your ass." Danny laughed. Benny nodded his head and walked to Kami.

"Hey Benny, ready to get whooped at your own game." She chuckled. She caught onto the seriousness on his face.

"What wrong Benny?" Kami asked as he pulled her to the side.

"Kami you can't play." He whispered not being able to look at her in fear of disappointment from her.

"Wait, What Benny you're whispering, I can't understand you." She said with a confused look on her face.

"You can't play Kami." He said hesitantly.

"Well why not?" Kami asked outraged. By now all the guys were looking and Danny stood with his hand folded across his chest. Whispers roared between the guys as Benny told her she couldn't play.

"Because you're, you're a… a girl." Benny Choked out. He looked up at her, her face reddened with anger. She slapped him in the face and walked away angrily.

"Wow Benny, you of all people told her that she couldn't play because she was a girl. You're the one who convinced us to let her play. You turned on your own word." Ham spoke up.

"Why'd ya do it Ben?" Smalls asked.

"Yeah yeah Ben why'd ya tell her she couldn't play?" Yeah yeah added.

"We were gonna lose Danny, He's the best player, better than me." Benny replied shamefully.

"Ben, I hope you know what we lost." Denunez said disappointingly.

They took their spots and played, but it seemed less fun without the wisecracks of Kami on the field. I didn't even seem worth it anymore.

Kami walked through the streets of the town, well more like stomped. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around with a frown on her face.

"What do you want?" She said to the person.

"Anyway that I can turn that frown, upside down." The guy said smiling at her and running his hand down her cheek.

* * *

Who do you think it is? Tell me and find out next chappie!


End file.
